A New Comer
by babysharingan
Summary: The beginning chapter of a story about Simca's long lost babysister,Kioko.Her names means Meets World With Happiness and i guess that might describe her even after all that happened to her.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Air Gear is NOT mine!If it was I would be the happiest girl in the world!I only own the character I created!  
Summary: This story is about a girl who is Simca's long lost sister. She now becomes a new member of Sleeping Forest after 'coming back from the dead'. She discovers friendship, love and the presses of seeking revenge.Hope you enjoy!

The New Comer

"Huh?!" crowd "What an entrance!"

"Heya boys!" Kioko.

"Whoa, who's that?"Ikki. "She's HOT!" Onigiri

"Fuck!" Simca.

"What's up sis? Not that happy to see me? How's it been since we last saw each other?" Kioko

"Sis?!" surrounding group

"What the fuck are you doing here?! I thought you were…" Simca

"Dead? I know! So did everyone else! Is that the best welcome you can give your long lost sister?" Kioko

"Come here!" Simca pulls Kioko aside. Almost whispering," How did you survive after what happened you should be dead by now! What are you even doing here?!"

"I told you, I'm a survivor! I've learned a lot out on the streets. So how's mum?" Kioko

"She's ok; she managed to forget about you. Don't change the subject, what are you doing here?" Simca

"Don't flatter yourself; I'm not here for you! Your revenge will be coming soon just not now, m'kay? Now I'm on business. Later!" Kioko walks back to the group surrounding Ikki.

"Are you really Simca's sister?" Ikki

"I'm her baby sister but I guess she would never tell you that after what she did to me." Kioko

"Her baby sister?! What did she do to you?" Ikki

"Wouldn't surprise me if she tried to kill you" Ringo, a bit sarcastically

"It's a long story. Simca would tell you if she wanted to but if she doesn't well it's her choice. Would any of you know someone called Ringo?" Kioko

"Me? Why do you want me?"

"Later!" Kioko grabs Ringo and skates off. "Wait!" shouts Ikki but it's too late, the two have already disappeared into the dark streets.

"Where are you taking me?!" Ringo screams trying to break free but Kioko's grip is too tight. "Just wanted to see how good you are," she finally lets go "I'm the new member of sleeping forest!"

"What?! Kilik added a member without asking me?!

"I guess he did! So, I heard that you're the Thorn King or should I say Queen. You better watch out coz I want that title but in the meantime I would prefer we got along."

"I guess we should if we're going to be in the same team but I'll have to talk to Kilik. I'm the leader of this team and he should've asked me before adding you! So what did Simca do to you that she wouldn't want people to know?"

"It's a long story but you'll find out soon enough!"


	2. Memory lane

**Please review**

**Continued….**

There is such solitude in the air. There's no other sound apart from the screeching of her ATs. _Damn, I need to get these things fixed! _The moon is in full phase. As her guardian, it dimly lights her way. The stars are glistening in the dark sky. Her hair, flaring in the wind. She is filled with such serenity. Suddenly, the tears come rolling down her face. Past memories clog the feeling she had before. _She forgot about me! My own mother…forgot about me! Why did I even come back? I should have just stayed where I was before. It was better with people thinking I was dead!_

She tries to clear her mind but the pain won't leave. Her hearts aches for comfort. Suddenly she feels a gentle warmth on her body. Turning around she sees Nue, those beautiful blue eyes, that crazy white hair and that mesmerizing smile just makes your heart melt. _So you've already debuted? _He plants a passionate kiss on her soft red lips. She can't help but return the kiss with as much passion. 'Frenemies but lovers'. She couldn't help but feel bliss. Something about this Thunder King always made her feel better. As he continues to caress her whole-heartedly not letting go of her lips, she can't help but feel pleasure. She suddenly pulls away.

_What's wrong?_

_Sorry just a lot on my mind._

_Talk to me, I wanna help. _He had always been a great listener and always knew what to do or say, even when what was needed was a simple kiss. _It's back…I don't think it was a good idea coming back. I mean my mum…she already forgot about me._

_Who told you that? Simca? She couldn't have totally forgotten about you in such a short time._

_Six months isn't such a short time Nue. You don't know how much she hated me…her own daughter! Because I "corrupted" her other daughter. I remember it just like yesterday…_

"What are you doing and what are those?! _They're called Air Trecks. They're pretty cool, wanna try? I just learned how to use them a couple of days ago! _I don't think mum will like that. _C'mon sis, take a risk once in your purrrfect life. _Well they do look pretty cool, as long as you promise not to tell mum. _Promise, now c'mon!_

What are we doing on the playground? _You need to learn how to balance before riding them, daaa! _Ooh right, got it!

Well, this is harder than it looks! _Once you know how to balance the rest becomes easier. You're doing pretty good."_

_After that, she bought her own ATs and we trained together everyday after school. After sometime she got pretty good and realized she didn't need me anymore. One day, mom found Simca's ATs and Simca blamed me for getting her "addicted" to them! My mum tried to stop Simca from using ATs the best she could because Simca was the "model student" and she didn't want her mind to be "corrupted". When she couldn't change her, she started blaming me for everything. Simca had found a scapegoat. She started rebelling as she could blame everything on me although she lied that she was trying to quit. I decided to live up to my accusations and rebelled. That's when I started to hang out with the "evil kids", that's what my mum called them. I started ditching school on an almost daily basis. Even though most of my friends smoked and got drunk, I didn't but my mum wouldn't believe me. She started spending more time with me saying that she wanted to help me. I actually enjoyed it since it was actually the first time my mum was paying more attention to me than Simca. Simca realized this and decided that she would do something about it. Simca could never take being second in line; I guess that's why she used to be such a good student; because everyone looked up to her. Right then is when she hatched the perfect plan._


	3. Memory Lane 2

One day after school, she came up to me with a suspicious grin on her face. " Hey! You wanna race?"

"Not right now, I'm kinda tired"

"Tired? Looks to me like somebody's chicken. Are you afraid I'm gonna beat you?"

"No I'm not; I'll do it just layout the path."

She laid out the path for me…_up this street…top of that building…through that ally and finish line. _Seemed easy enough; if only I had known what she was planning, I would've been better prepared.

"Ready…Set…Go!"

The greatest sensation came over as we raced. Hair blowing in the wind and nothing like the smell of ATs grazing against the road, the buildings, and the air; almost like sex (it really is). I was just about to land my last trick and win this thing, when a bunch of guys in masks popped out of nowhere. Startled, I immediately diverted to the side and ended up falling two stories off a building and landing on a trashcan. I found out later that my head hit a glass bottle when I landed in the trashcan, and Simca had just left me lying there. I had been knocked out for about seven hours. I suffered a concussion but didn't retain any major brain damage. A young doctor named Nobu had somehow spotted me lying in the trashcan and had taken me to his home and treated me. After regaining my memory, he asked me questions. After what Simca had done to me, I didn't want to go back yet. I convinced him to let me stay a while and he agreed as he had grown fond of me. He helped me get back on ATs and told me I could stay with him. This is just revenge on those who wronged me and I'll be going back to him when I'm done. He's my only family now and nothing will ever change that. Mother can just forget me if she wants to, I don't care anymore.

**p.s. I didn't know Nue was a kid when I wrote the chapter before so I hope you will all forgive me and yes I really do not like Simca.**

**p.p.s I appreciate your reviews so keep 'em coming but please no flaming**


End file.
